With the development of human society, the bottleneck of energy and environment protection appears gradually, for which people have spent painstaking effort so that energy-related equipment has been increasingly perfected. Gasification reactors have also been developed from original fixed-beds (1920s) and fluidized-beds (1930s) to recent entrained-beds. The typical entrained-bed gasification technologies are GE gasification (former Texaco gasification, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,637,823, 4,527,997, 5,281,243) and Shell gasification (U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,356). The former is fed with slurry state materials and the latter is fed with pulverized state materials. Some drawbacks of current gasification technologies have appeared in practical applications. For example, GE gasification drawbacks include low carbon conversion (only 94˜95%), low effective gas content (78˜81% of (CO+H2) when fed with coal-water slurry), limited life of refractory bricks near a syngas and slag outlet (only 2000˜3000 hours). The above drawbacks are mainly caused by unreasonable setting of gasification burners. The gasification burner is set at the center line of the top of the gasification reactor vessel, so the residence time distribution of the materials in the reactor is relatively wide, ranging from the shortest 0.01 s to the longest 32 s. The flow field and velocity distribution of GE gasification reactor are shown in FIG. 1, in which the flow field can be divided into three regions: jet-flow region (I), recirculation-flow region (II) and plug-flow region (III). The materials with short residence time are discharged from the gasification chamber before completion of chemical reactions, which is the ultimate reason for low carbon conversion. Shell gasification drawbacks are: the syngas from the gasification reactor is cooled by recycled clean syngas, and the ratio of the recycled clean syngas to the syngas from the gasification reactor is 0.8; with the same treatment capacity, investment of Shell gasification is more than two times that of the GE gasification; and the gasification reactor is very complex. Shell gasification adopts multiple burners too, but the setting of the burners is not reasonable, which results in large amount of dusts being carried out of the gasification reactor. To increase carbon conversion, Shell gasification adopts return dusts and the setting of burners is also very complex, including startup burner, gasification burner, etc. Even now, different kinds of problems often occur in the Shell gasification plants such as Shuanghuan (Hubei Province) and Anqing (Anhui Province) in China. In view of the above, it is highly desirable in the art that a gasification reactor with better performance be invented.
The object of this invention is to disclose a multi-burner gasification reactor for gasification of slurry or pulverized hydrocarbon feed materials and industry applications thereof, which can eliminate the above drawbacks.